The Secret Letter of Eirika
by Terror Bringer
Summary: Sacred Stone. A letter covered in dust was found in the most inner drawer in Eirika's room long after the princess had fled. When read, a most dangerous and forbidden confession was revealed. ONESHOT. EirikaEphraim. My First Fic, Please Rate and Review!


(Sacred Stone) A letter covered in dust was found in the most inner drawer in Eirika's room long after the princess had fled. A most dangerous and forbidden confession. (Eirika/Ephraim) First Fic, Please Rate and Review!

Note: This is the first fic that I ever submitted to fanfic, so I apologize first hand for any grammar, spelling, logic, or formatting mistake you may find, since I am not familiar with using this yet. I do not intend to offend anybody concerning this pairing and the issue surrounding it, nor do I intend to spark a flame war against such.

* * *

Dear Brother Ephraim:

This is a letter that you will not receive, for I have not the courage to trouble you of my heart. But my soul is in turmoil, beloved brother. I need to have you understand, I must have you know my thoughts, my heart, even if it means for me to imagine you reading this letter, the letter that I hope you will never have to read.

Snows are already dancing down the sky as I look on from the window. How long have you gone from Renais? Three Weeks? It seems for me to be like 3 years, and I dreaded every minute of it. I wished to stop counting these endless days, to forget. Yet I cannot think of anything else but time you are missing from my life. This silent torment had become as unconscious and unavoidable as breathing.

I hated this time, beloved brother. I hated so much to sit immobile by the caged window of my room, unable to commit myself to anything but gluing my eyes helplessly toward the castle gate below.

You will be back today, I told myself relentlessly, unable to give up, despite knowing the grim odds of reality.

You will keep your vow to me, and returned to faithfully to the one you are forever bounded with, and then, upon meeting you, I shall greet you like a proper twin sister, with a smile on my face. I must not cry.

I am disappointed and dishearten as always. Again, you have not returned to me, beloved brother, and I miss you so much. But I must not cry.

I still remember, on the day of your departure for the diplomatic mission for Gordo, how you had hold my trembling, frail body in your arm, promising me, caressing me with your gentle words of your prompt return. Beloved brother, how much, over and over again, had I hated myself for not being with you? I regretted that single second, when I had the chance to depart with you, to be with you instead of being here waiting and grieving endlessly.

How are you, beloved brother? Are you well? Where are you now? Are you happy? Are you hungry? Are you comfortable? Are you alone, safe? Might you have been thinking about your dear Eirika and your vow? Might you be worried that you are not returning to Renais to greet me? We would have been so happy together; free of worry despite whatever situations we could have been it. Why didn't I go? Why am I grieving now? Why could not I have begged our father to have the permission of traveling with you? To see that you are safely within my reach?

Sir Seth and Father had tried to comfort me, informing me that you are quite alright, that you are only delayed from a complication on the diplomatic agreement. But it was senseless. I could not eat upon seeing your empty seat next to me as I dine, and I could not force down a bite. I could not sleep, for I always dreamt unwanted nightmare concerning your unfortunate, and I tugged the bedspread tightly to my chest, making myself to believe that it was you.

My beloved brother, I am so afraid. I could not stop dreaming about your smile, thinking about your presence, worrying about your condition. I wanted; I yearned for you to be here, by my side, beloved brother. It was not right and I knew it, but I could not stop. I need you to be near me, so I could protect you, caress you, and please you.

I am so afraid, brother. This passion is burning much more on the basis of our bonds as twin brother and sister. It is too much for me to bear. I wanted you near me, close by me, be one with me and never separate. Is this unnatural, beloved brother? Is this what I am supposed to be feeling for you, brother? I am so confused and terrified. I love you, brother Ephraim, so very much. I am trembling because I love you more than any sister will love her brother, more than any love on the basis of kinship.

That time, when you appeared so closely with Tana, I felt nothing but jealousy and rage. I refrained myself barely from insulting the innocent princess, and I had hated her, I had envied her. I could not understand it, I could not. I am so scared, brother. I wanted so very much to cry, to confess everything to you, but I know that I cannot, because I am your dear twin sister Eirika. I am so lonely I do not know how much more of this I can take, your absence and my inner unrest alike. Beloved brother, help me! Hold me!

I do not care anymore. I am for you, and only for you, brother. You may abuse me, beat me, or do anything you want with me and I will protest not a single word, because I belong to you. I am born solely to please you, to be a part of you. I hate myself because I have no guilt, no remorse, and no regret for this forbidden thought. But please, beloved brother, return to me. I cannot live without you; I have loved you too much to give you up.

The snows gently trickle down the beautiful field of Renais, covering the silent night air with a sense of cold loneliness, but at the same time radiate a passion of harmony. Winter had arrived, beloved brother, and I wait, as always, for your return.

Love,

Eirika


End file.
